


Momentum

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Sexual Content, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lab Rats. Takes place after Bionic Showdown.</p><p>Donald (Davenport) and Amy have a talk after the events of Bionic Showdown. Love and good is stronger than evil any day.</p><p>Drinking (Beer) is involved, as they are Overage Adults.</p><p>One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Davenport-Donald/Amy. Takes Place after Bionic Showdown. General just Drama I guess, and some romance tied in. PG- 13/T for drinking even though are overage. And then other obvious reasons.

Donald kissed Danny and Breana's foreheads as he tucked the two in their beds after putting Adam, Bree and Chase in their capsules. His two kiddos. He sighed as he made to Amy downstairs in the kitchen.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked over at him once he came back downstairs. They were safe, but with Douglas' disappearance that come change any minute.

"Ames." Donald grabbed her in his arms. "I'm scared." Amy whispered, grabbing onto him. This was unlike her, but it made sense with everything that had happened. "It'll be ok, you're safe now."

"What if he's out there?" Amy's green eyes stared into Donald's brown ones, her same eyes that their daughter, Breana had inherited.

"If he is, I'll protect you and the kids. You know I would." Donald rubbed her arm as he held her wrist. "Don't think about the future, think about now. We have five kids, and I wouldn't mind having another either."

Amy smiled. "Neither would I as long as I'm with you." Donald smiled and kissed her before grabbing two beers from the fridge, handing one to Amy.

Amy took her beer and opened it, taking a sip. "I just don't understand why any of this would happen." Donald nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "I don't how, but Douglas might of always been this way. I mean, how dad left us when we were teenagers got him pretty worked up as well."

Amy nods, drinking more of her beer. "Yeah he's younger than you so it seems likely." Donald wrapped his arms around her again. "That may have been around the time when everything just came into perspective. And mom got a little loopy for a while after dad left, so I had to help her with everything which kinda left him on his own."

Amy nods. "I'm just glad you're here now and things didn't turn out differently." She took another sip of her Beer.

"I don't know what I would do with without you." Donald drank more of his beer and kissed Amy.

Beer cast aside, Amy kissed back, sliding her hands under his shirt when he bit her lip before forcing his tongue in her mouth more aggressively than usual.

Donald picked Amy up and took her to their bedroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Heat was felt as he put Amy on the bed after shutting and locking the door, ravaging her breasts with his hands under her shirt.

Shirts tossed aside, Donald forced his tongue inside Amy's mouth again. Amy moaned rather loudly as her hand went to his pants, unzipping and stripping then off as her hands went to his crotch.

She grabbed him in her hands and pumped him. Donald groaned loudly, kissing her once more as he took off her jeans and her lace panties. She was already wet as he rubbed her.

Amy pulled Donald further onto her, wrapping her arms around him. He decided she had enough teasing and pushed himself inside her tighter and wet entrance.

As he did so, he kissed and nipped down her neck and stomach, biting and sucking at her hard and erect nipples.

Amy climaxed beneath him as he went faster and reached a hand down to rub her clit. He climaxed himself and came inside her as she convulsed and spasmed even tighter.

Donald laid back with Amy, panting and wrapping his arms around her before falling asleep. She was always his.

Love inside Tragedy.


End file.
